Many communication systems utilize error control and/or correction methods to compensate for packet loss and/or data corruption. Many traditional error correction codes are often configured to improve the probability of recovering all losses. In other words, many traditional error correction codes are configured to obtain a total recovery. However, some traditional error correction codes fail to recover any data when a total recovery is not feasible. In other words, utilizing some traditional error correction codes leads to a complete failure of recovering data when complete recovery is unfeasible. As such, many traditional error correction codes tend to perform poorly when a total recovery is not feasible. Some networks tend to exhibit losses in bursts rather than being dispersed. For example, in such networks, packet losses often occur in relatively short sequences followed by periods of lossless transmission. One problem with bursty data loss is that the probability of a total recovery is greatly reduced. As such, the use of traditional error correction codes in a bursty network is often characterized by numerous recovery failures.
In accordance with common practice the various features illustrated in the drawings may not be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings may not depict all of the components of a given system, method or device. Finally, like reference numerals may be used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.